The invention to which this application relates is to a heat storage range cooker of a type which has an indirect heating source which is used to generate heat typically in at least one, but normally two, heating plates and in at least one but typically two heating ovens within the same cooker.
The heat storage range cooker is well known and has been a product which is known for having qualities which differ entirely from the direct heat style of cooker which use a number of burners each of which are independently controllable. The heat storage range cooker however, uses a single heat source which heat is directed via a heating "barrel" to heat heating plates, typically so that one plate is hotter than the other so that one causes heating or boiling of pans placed on the plate and the other is a simmering plate and at least two ovens, one of which is a baking oven and the other is a simmering oven. A problem with this type of cooker is however that the same are typically bulky, extremely heavy and require a flue to a point external of the premises so that typically the location of the cooker in a kitchen is restricted so as to be close to an external wall and in many instances, the cooker may not even be able to be installed in certain kitchens due the requirement to support the weight of the same. Furthermore, the installation of these type of cookers can be expensive and disruptive.
A further disadvantage is that this style of cooker, if it has been switched off and then subsequently switched on, take a considerable period of time, such as for example 10 to 12 hours to reach the required heat, and this means that either the cooker is switched on permanently for the same to be used whenever required, which is wasteful of fuel and is also uncomfortable in hot days or, alternatively, if the cooker is switched off then a significant degree of pre-planning is required so as to ensure that the cooker is switched on a sufficient time before it is required to be used.